Sk8ter Chick
by Disconnection
Summary: Max is the new chick @ school. Totally hot and has an attitude noone has ever seen. She's wanted by every guy @ the high, even the jerk, Byron. But she's more in love with the sk8tr Boi, Fang. But her greatest weakness&Byron is holding her back.FAX
1. First Impressions

**YO! It's Tori, and I'm here, creating this amazing story. So let's roll it through. No, I JK, ok, so this is my very first OFFICIAL story, and I can't wait for people to read and review. OK, please enjoy!!! 3 : )**

**Max P.O.V**

Skating down the hill, I made my way into the school yard.

Voices quieted when I flipped over a park bench with my skateboard.

I was the new girl at this school, and they were already jealous.

No, I'm just kidding, I'm not like that. I may be blonde, but I have the heart of a brunette.

A skater.

"That was soooo cool!" Said and African American girl, running up next to me. I flipped up my board into my hands, slightly leaning on it. "Thanks. I'm Max," I said, holding out her hand, waiting for her to shake it. She took my gloved hand and gently shook it.

"Ooh, I love your clothes! Especially that glove! Is it leather? I love leather! Except when it's in pant form, it gets all sweaty and itchy, has that ever happened to you? I had it happen before it was soooo embarrassing, but worth it cause I got a boyfriend because of it, and may I say-"

I stopped her mid sentence.

"Wow, you sound interesting, but I have to get to class, wanna hang at lunch?"

She nodded, running off up the cement stairs and slowing as she reached the front doors. I almost laughed at how giddy she was, which was cute. I jammed my skateboard into my book bag as I skipped up the stairs, while grabbing my printed schedule out of my book bag.

Locker 32, 32.

I repeated over and over in my head as I went around the hallways, looking for my locker.

"35,34,33,32! Yes!" I put in my combination, this school has digital things, that even high security can't break into. It's a very rich school. My family is probably the richest. I'm not even sure how my mom gets paid so much for just being an FBI detective.

It makes no sense.

I heard a loud scream come from behind me, which had me whipping around, clenching my fists and loosening my wings just the slightest bit. More on that later. Some red head came running down the hall, her mascara running from all the tears she was producing.

I looked into the direction from where she came from.

An emo looking kid with black hair, green eyes from what I could see, but I could be wrong, and a green shirt and jean attire. Either emo, gothic, or skater, like me. He had an angered look on his face as he stared after the prep.

I nearly laughed.

Oh wait, I did.

The dude shifted his eyes over to me, looking me up and down, probably trying to figure out who I was.

I shook my head, spun on my heel, and exited through the suddenly quiet halls.

"Max!" A familiar voice yelled. I stopped mid-step and turned to see that girl, she never told me her name, standing behind me, a shocked expression painted onto her face. "What?" I asked casually, pretending not to know what was going on.

"Did you see that, Byron totally checked you out! He must like you! And I bet it's not vice-versa since the way you acted around him! I mean he's the hottest guy in the school! How could you NOT flirt with him?" She asked, all in one breath.

I sighed, taking both her shoulders in my palms.

"Look, dude, I don't date players, especially ugly ones like, Byron? You said his name was?"

She nodded.

"Oh, and my name is Wynter, but call me Nudge, that's nickname. And he's not a player, he's only ever dated Lissa, the girl you saw running down the hall. And you two are totally perfect for each other. He's a rocker/skater, and you are too! I think. I don't know much about you yet considering the fact that we just met, and well you don't know much about him either, or me for that fact. And how can you judge people sooooo quickly? You barely knew the guy and you already called him a pl-" "Dude, I know. And, I just know these things. And what I meant was… Well that's exactly what I meant. Well, anyway, I'll talk to you later. Peace," I said, giver her two fingers up.

I stepped away for only a second before I ran into something hard.

"Ow! Watch it, asshole!" I said, before actually turning around.

It was that kid, Byron.

"Hey, I was here, you turned around," He said, with his hands up in defense.

I hope he didn't notice anything.

Like I said before, I have wings.

"Do you mind?" I asked, stepping around him, but I was barely a foot away before he grabbed my arm.

"Back off, dude," I said, yanking my arm back to my own body.

The already quiet hallways, filled with whispers.

"You got a problem or something?" I asked angrily, ready to break this guys' nose if I'd have to.

"Look, I just want to talk. I saw you laughing earlier, about what happened, and I thought…" He stopped when he saw me glaring at him.

"If your trying to flirt with me," I said. "Then you got another thing coming. Leave me alone."

**(FYI, Byron is not Fang, Byron has different features. Green eyes, pale skin, lean body, no muscles. Everyone just considers him hot)**

I elbowed him in the gut, giving myself enough time to race down the hall and into chemistry, my first class, while he stood there, breathing like that Armstrong person after a race.

**Ok, so that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review!! And be VERY happy this chapter wasn't a cliffy! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E **

**All The Love from Disconnection 3**


	2. My First Crush! I Think

**OMG! I'd like to thank you guys soooo much for the reviews, you're awesome. Ok, on with the story.**

**Max P.O.V**

Let me tell you something totally important: Chemistry… is a total bore!

I was sitting with my hand resting on my cheek, my eyes dropping shut, drool welling up in my mouth.

"Max!" Mr. what's-his-name yelled.

I snapped up, looking around. "Huh? Wha'" I said, pretending to not know what's going on.

The whole class giggled.

"Max Ride, please pay attention or you'll be in detention tonight," and with that, he went back to the board, writing confusing things all over the it.

Unlike the other people at this school, I'm smart, I just chose not to pay attention to this class. I want to fit in, not like my last school.

I was considered the skater freak. I always got A's. I still acted the same way I do now, but, I was a geek.

A cool one at that.

"Max!" The teacher yelled again.

"What!" I yelled back. "I was paying attention what more do you want!"

His whole face turned purple, which made me laugh.

"That's it! I'll see you in detention. Today and tomorrow," He dismissed me to the principals office, to get my detention slip, but, of course, I just went out the front door of the school, looking around before opening my wings, taking a running start, then launching myself into the air.

At first I thought someone was watching me, but when I looked down, I saw nothing but the shadows of the trees and bushes.

Turning my face back into the wind, I let the currents carry me around the air, making sure I kept sight of the school.

What? You thought I was gonna skip school?

OK, I was thinking about it, but I'd rather not have my mom yell at me.

I'll probably already be getting yelled at for getting detention on my first day.

Oh well.

Circling the roof of the school, I looked for a nice deserted place to land.

Dropping slightly, I watched as some of the younger kids come out for 3rd period recess, making me unable to come down unseen.

I sighed and narrowed my choices down.

Roof, front doors, risking getting seen… Roof.

When I got into the school, all the kids were crowded into one place, wow this school has a lot of fights, fists up into the air, yelling.

I walked straight through them, meeting up with two boys, or should I say Byron and some skater boy.

I could tell by his clothes.

"Break it up!" I yelled, grabbing both their shoulders.

"Shut up, Max," Byron said, glaring at the other kid.

I punched him in the shoulder, trying to get him to look at me.

"You shut up, leave this guy alone!" I flung Bryon across the hall, kids backing away as he rammed into the lockers, it wasn't that far a distance, so I don't think it would've hurt.

He grumbled something sounding like 'stupid bitch' then walked away.

I turned to the other kid who had a split lip and bruises on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping him stand up.

The crowd had already left, the teachers oblivious to the fight.

Asses.

He looked up, his eyes softening as he saw me.

"Yeah, just dandy," He joked.

I kept his hand in mine as he stood up, making sure he was really okay.

"I'm Fang, you are?"

"Max,"

He paused, then smiled.

"Sweet name for a skater chick," He commented.

I laughed.

"Thanks, yours isn't to bad either," He smiled, taking his hand back.

"So, ah, thanks, for back there. You know, you're tougher than you look. Usually no one is able to over power him…" He said, looking like that was the longest sentence he has ever spoken in his life.

"Well, I have to get to Algebra, catch you later?"

My last word ending as a question, not meaning it to be.

"Me, too, I'll show you the way if you want?" I nodded, walking side by side, heading to my favorite class. WOOOOO! I think I have my first crush. Keep that a secret.

**Please tell me you liked the chapter, I got writes block so I'm sure it probably sucked. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
